


Valentine's Day Move In

by DanieXJ



Series: A Year [7]
Category: ER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim and Ingrid, and Abby and Joe all move into different parts of the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Move In

“Henry?”

Henry put the box down in Ingrid’s new room and turned. “Yeah Grid?”

Ingrid giggled, “Are you always gonna call me that Henry?”

Henry smirked, “Do you not want me to?”

Ingrid shook her head, “No, I like it. It’s cool… So, um…” Ingrid glanced over her shoulder as a couple of very big and brawny guys went by in the hallway. “…your Mama, your other Mama was a firefighter?”

Henry nodded, “Yes.”

Ingrid took a step closer to Henry, “Do you want to be one?”

Henry shook his head, “I want to either play hockey or be a doctor like Mama.”

Ingrid looked over her shoulder again, “But, I mean, your Mama Sandy was one, and that means, I mean--”

Henry put a hand on Ingrid’s shoulder, “Girls, anybody can be a firefighter or EMT or whatever.” He paused, “But, I mean, I’m not your brother yet, but, I wouldn’t tell Mama or your Mom quite yet.”

Ingrid frowned at Henry, “You think I’ll change my mind?”

Henry quickly shook his head, “No, no, it’s just. I mean. Nanna Florina always goes on and on about me not winding up like Mama Sandy, or Carlos, or everybody. That I’d be stupid to become a fireman.”

Ingrid’s frown deepened, “Is it stupid Henry?”

Henry put an arm around Ingrid, “No, of course not Grid. It’s just super dangerous.” He looked over Ingrid’s head into the hallway, “You should totally talk to Uncle Carlos though.”

Ingrid frowned, “But, he won’t tell your Mama?”

“Nah, he’s okay. As long as it’s not something serious or you know… he won’t.”

Ingrid flung her arms around Henry’s neck. “I love you Henry.”

Henry smiled to himself, shaking his head slightly, and put his hands around Ingrid, “Love you too almost little sister.”

oOOOOo

“Everything ready for next month?”

Kim glanced over the easy chair that they were carrying to the apartment and regarded Carlos, raising an eyebrow, “Ah, no, not quite.”

He was silent for a long moment, “Are you going to hurt her again Legaspi?”

Kim blinked and turned to face Carlos. “I assume you mean Kerry?”

Carlos nodded, “I mean Kerry Weaver, my sister. The rest of my family sees her as Henry’s mother, but I was Sandy’s twin brother, Kerry would be my sister no matter if Henry existed or not.” Kim tried not to smile when she realized what was going on, but a small one slipped out anyway. Carlos didn’t appreciate the smile though. “I’m not joking. I know that I--”

Kim held up a hand. “You know as well as I do that if anyone deserves an overprotective brother it’s Kerry. I’m not laughing at you Carlos, I promise. I— I love Kerry and I don’t plan on screwing up this time. But, if it’ll make you feel better.” She opened her arms, “Feel free to do your brotherly duty and threaten away.”

Carlos studied Kim for a long moment, then shook his head, “No, I believe you.” He paused, “So, this Abby who’s moving in?…”

“Amazing woman, great doctor, and after their bumpy start I do believe that, although neither woman might admit it, they’re best friends.” They put down the chair and it was Kim’s turn to ask a question, “A question for you Carlos. Kerry’s birth Mom, I know that they’re not close, but, do I try and invite her?”

“No. Definitely no.” Carlos frowned, “She hasn’t told you?”

Kim gave a short shake of her head, “Not specifics, just that she’d found her and that after that it didn’t go well.”

“She’s— Kerry should tell you the whole story, but, no, no— I don’t think it’d be a good idea to invite Helen.”

“Thanks—” Kim smirked, “—Little Brother.”

Carlos narrowed his eyes at Kim, “You think you’re hilarious huh? You were born, what, 1966, 67?”

Kim put a hand to her heart, “Ouch. 1970.”

Carlos blinked in surprise, “Wait, seriously? Sandy and I were in 72.” Carlos’ lips curled into a half a smile, “I think I might need to give Kerry a little bit of grief for robbing the cradle.”

Kim put both her hands up in front of her, “Just keep me out of it.”

Carlos’ eyes flashed with the same twinkle that Henry’s did before he got into mischief, “If I can, but, I had to get your birth year from somewhere right?” Kim sighed and shook her head. Carlos looked past Kim’s shoulder, “I’m going to go out and get the next thing. I think we’re almost done.”

Kim turned, “Abby— hey, how are you?”

Abby shrugged and after a moment of hesitation gave Kim a hug. “Tired. Driving from Boston to Chicago isn’t all its cracked up to be.”

“You missed the blizzard that’s supposed to hit them tonight and tomorrow.”

Abby gave Kim a look, “You do realize that we got… now I guess it’s --they got-- quite enough snow before this upcoming snowstorm?”

“Ah… no more MBTA? The CTA actually knows what’s it’s doing when it comes to the L. At least compared to Boston.”

“Fucking T. Beverly Scott can go su…”

Kim cleared her throat, “So… it’s been a couple of hard weeks then. Did Kerry hook you up with some interviews right away? Or do you get some downtime?”

“Interviews at both Northwestern and Weiss, I’ll start with those.”

“No County?”

Abby made a face, “Nope. Nope, nope, nope.”

Kim smiled, “Good to know.”

Abby went by Kim, moving a box from the table to the floor, “Are there still meetings in the usual places?”

Kim nodded, “There are.”

“And Coburn still goes to the one on…”

Kim nodded again, “Yep. I take it that you’re avoiding her so that she doesn’t convince you to come work at County?”

“Ayup. She’s very persuasive.” Abby gestured towards Kim, “As evidenced by the fact that you’re working there again.”

Kim was silent for a moment, “Cate is different than even Anspaugh, and it’s definitely different from when Rocket ran it. I’ll let you get settled.”

Abby cut Kim off, “We’re not staying here for long. I just need to get settled back into the city and find somewhere for us. But, thank you for the use of your furniture. Once we’re out of here you guys can have it back.”

Kim gave Abby a look, “And put it where? No, the heirlooms and such are upstairs already mingling with Kerry and Henry’s stuff. When you guys find a place you should take whatever you need, the rest we’ll probably just donate.”

Abby regarded Kim for a moment, then nodded, “Okay. Thank you.” She slowly breathed out, “I guess we should finish bringing everything in before it all freezes out there.”

“Yep, think that ship has sailed. Did you look at the thermometer lately? It’s about 10 degrees out there.”

Abby sighed, “Is it spring yet? I’m ready for spring.”

oOOOOo

“Henry, Henry, Henry…”

Joe stumbled to a stop just inside of Henry’s room, “Oh… hi.” He took a step back, “Sorry.”

Henry pulled Joe by the hand the rest of the way into the room, “Hey. You’re finally here. This is Ingrid, she’s Kim’s her Mom. Grid, this is Joe, Abby’s his mom.”

From the front hall came Kim’s voice, “Ingrid Stephanie Margaret Legaspi, get your butt in here right now.”

Ingrid made a face, “I’ll be right back, okay?” Henry nodded as Ingrid yelled back, “I’m coming Mom.”

Joe looked around the room, “So, I mean… I thought that we, but…”

Henry threw an arm around Joe’s shoulders, “She’s gonna be my sister Joe. You’re already like my brother ya know, so.” He gave Joe a noogie on the head, “Don’t be dumb, okay?”

Joe glanced towards the door, “She’s really pretty too.”

Henry made sure that Joe couldn’t see him as he made a face, “Wanna play video games? I’m teaching her MarioKart.”

Joe made a face, but then shrugged, “Can we play Scribblenauts next though?”

Henry shrugged, “I guess. Is your Mom gonna work with my Mama?”

Joe shrugged, “Don’t know. We got so much snow that it was like, three times my height. At some corners it’s as if you’re climbing a mountain to get over it too.”

Henry made a face, “We’ve gotten a lot too.”

Joe changed the subject again as the game system turned on, “Do you think we’ll have pizza tonight?”

oOOOOo

Kim stood at the back of the living room and watched as Carlos, Randi, Abby, three of the five firefighters who’d helped with the move, as well as the three kids watched the All Star Weekend festivities. Ingrid kept kept bugging everyone for when the Three Point Contest was going to start.

Finally Henry gave a hurf, “Grid, chill, okay? I promise they’re not gonna not do it.”

Kerry put and arm around Kim and hugged the taller woman to her, “When did he start calling her Grid?”

Kim shrugged, “No idea. It’s good that Carlos is there for you. Abby and Randi too.”

Kerry looked over at Kim, “And you’re going to invite Christy and Kate and the rest of the Legaspi band of Exes to the wedding right?”

Kim looked at Kerry with a half a frown, “No, I mean…”

Kerry gave Kim’s arm a squeeze, “They’re your friends Kim. Don’t do what I did for so many years. Don’t make it so that your only friends are also your work mates. Or for that matter only doctors, nurses, and other medical professionals.”

“Yeah, but Christy.”

Kerry smiled, “What the hell, I can rub it in her face.”

Kim quirked an eyebrow, “I think that Christy may have met her match. And. Ah, Lori?”

“As the endlessly annoying song says. Let it Go.”

Kim softly chuckled, “It does get repetitive doesn’t it. Henry’s a fan too?”

Kerry leaned towards Kim, “Of all Disney Musicals actually. But, don’t let that get out. He’s young enough that he still cares that it would ruin his rep.” She looked up at the screen, “Do you really want to watch this?”

“Not in the least.” Kim smiled, “But, what, oh what would we find to do instead?”

Kerry whispered into Kim’s ear and Kim laughed silently, “That was not what I thought you were going to say.”

Kerry took a step towards the stairs that led up and held out a hand, “Well?”

Kim took a hold of Kerry’s hand and let herself be led upstairs.


End file.
